


Vongola Traditions

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cloudy Sky Tsunayoshi, Fail!Subs, Ganache III | Niccola Cavallone, M/M, Older Teacher, Reborn being Reborn (Reborn!), Tsuna's Acquisitive Tendencies, Voyeur Reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Reborn decides to bring matters to a head.
Relationships: Ganauche III/Gokudera Hayato, Ganauche III/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Vongola Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> ragazzo - boy/brat, italian.  
gattino - kitten, m, italian

“It’s time for another Vongola tradition, Dame-Tsuna. It’s come to my attention that your Right Hand hasn’t met _all_ of the requirements of his position, and the deadline for him to qualify is today.” 

“Hiiieee. Reborn - I thought we agreed no more Vongola traditions!”

“You and Dino agreed. And this one is a _real_ tradition, Dame-Tsuna. Your Right Hand can’t manage the brothels under your control if he doesn’t know what his ass is for. You can help him learn, or the Ninth’s send Ganache to break him in.” He pokes his student’s forehead curiously; he seems to have broken him. “So am I sending Hayato to Ganache’s hotel room for the fucking of a lifetime, or are you going to make use of him; someone needs to.”

“Reborn! Deflower Hayato with my Dying Will!” He snorts; that was an amusing way for his student to have managed to achieve spontaneous Dying Will Mode and follows along in the wake of his now half-naked student; with a declaration like that, he might need to recruit the two lovelorn idiots some assistance or they’d never manage to figure out tab a and slot c or d by themselves. 

Leon coughs, and he lifts his companion off his fedora and pets him as he keeps coughing, spitting out a tub of lube and a manual. He snorts. “You’re fed up of them pining for each other too then?” Leon chuffs, and nods, and he strokes him affectionately. “I suppose we should overtake him and leave these somewhere prominent so he doesn’t break his Storm. Trying to persuade Bianchi to spawn to complete the set would be exhausting.” Leon licks his cheek and shifts form again; a motorbike will speed him up. 

He slips up into his student’s bedroom and puts the lubricant and instruction manual somewhere obvious, and settles into a tree with a set of binoculars to observe the show. 

The show doesn’t take very long to start.

* * *

“- Jyuudaime?!” He’d been trying to get some cigarettes and then Tsuna had come out of nowhere in Dying Will Mode and scooped him up like a princess.

“Deflower Gokudera-kun with my Dying Will!” He squeaks and goes bright red, squirming and trying to get out of his Sky’s grasp, which only makes Tsuna grip him more tightly.

“You don’t mean that, Jyuudaime -” 

“Deflower Gokudera-kun enthusiastically with my Dying Will!” He’s carried up into his Sky’s bedroom, and tossed onto the bed - a cool bottle of something rolls into the wall, and a book leaves him with a bruised hip from landing on it. “I want to deflower Gokudera-kun with my Dying Will.” He shivers; his Sky’s over him, eyes orange and the Flame of his Will alight on his forehead. That Flame rolls over both of them, stripping them both and he squeaks as their cocks press together.

“Did Reborn shoot you, Jyuudaime?” His Sky shakes his head, grinding against him.

“I wanted to deflower Gokudera-kun with my Dying Will. Gokudera-kun is _mine_.” He squeaks again as his Sky shifts, his cock now prodding at his balls. He spreads his legs, but his Sky is growing slowly frustrated, clearly trying to find his asshole. “Ganache-san isn’t allowed to have Hayato-kun.”

He tilts his hips, trying to help his Sky take what he wants from him. Jyuudaime’s cock butts against his hole, slipping and sliding and he whines; his Sky is clearly frustrated, and he doesn’t know what to do to make it work - it lodges and stretches and aches, but he wants his Sky so much that he pushes down, trying to help. But it hurts, and it shouldn’t hurt. He was doing this for his Sky -

He makes a helpless sound and there’s a stinging pain in his ass cheek, and Jyuudaime collapses on top of him.

* * *

“I’m not actually the enemy, Tsunayoshi. Hayato was warned about this when he first called himself your Right Hand; you’re about to have some of our property transferred into your keeping, and he needs to be able to run them.” The little Sky in front of him squirms and flushes. “The rule about sex is there to stop people becoming precious about where some of the Family money comes from; all of those who work in our brothels like their jobs and chose to do it. Learning why they might enjoy their jobs is important.” 

“Then why did Reborn -”

“He’s like that. I promise Hayato knew he had a deadline, and that I’d be here today to educate him if he couldn’t make himself ask someone else to help. You’ll note he did stop you accidentally hurting your pretty Storm, ragazzo; you missed a lot of steps in fucking him safely, starting with the use of lube and stretching. Even our most experienced whores will clean stretch and lube at the start of the day, and they’ve been fucking a dozen times a day for _years_.”

The little Sky bites his lip. “Show me how to do it?”

“Why don’t I show you how to take a cock, sweetheart, so you know how to make it enjoyable for him? You need to know why our whores like their jobs, too.” And the fact that the little Sky is even tiny and more adorable than he’d realised is neither here nor there; he doesn’t have it in him to hurt either boy. “Let your Sky Flames out for me, gattino; it’ll make everything easier.” 

The little Sky gives him an odd look. “How?”

He blinks, fumbling for an explanation; he’s been able to summon his Flames since he could toddle. “I’ve seen you use your Flames to fight, gattino? And Reborn said you made the leap to Dying Will Mode unaided to top Hayato -”

“But I don’t know _how_ Ganache -”

“Call me Niccola, gattino. It’s my given name.” The little Sky tilts his head. 

“Are you Dino-nii’s cousin Niccola?” 

He smiles, and ruffles the little Sky’s hair. “What gave me away, gattino?” He tugs Tsunayoshi over into his lap. “You hadn’t gotten close enough for it to be the family endowment.” Tsunayoshi flushes as he settles him on top of his cock.

“He told me that his cousin Niccola was an, um, Alliance gesture? And you have his eyes, and your Flames feel like Dino-nii’s but without the Skyness -”

He presses a kiss to the little Sky’s nose making him squeak. “And now you can feel the other identifying characteristic, can’t you, gattino? It’ll fit inside you, and feel very, very good stretching your tight little hole.” Tsunayoshi’s bright, bright red. “It’ll demonstrate why you need to be good with the lube and the preparation, gattino. Anything will fit _anywhere_ if you’re careful enough.”

“Hiiieee. But it’s um, really, really big, Niccola-san.” 

“Which is why we’ll go slowly, little one. And first I want to feel your Flames, gattino; it’ll help make sure I don’t accidentally hurt you.”

“But _how_?” He pets him gently and presses a kiss to the corner of the little Sky’s mouth. 

“Frustration, probably. I’m not going to let you cum until you manage it.” The little Sky thumps his chest, but he just hardens his skin and then catches his wrists when the little Sky tries to go after his fly. “C’mon, gattino, demand I fuck you with your Dying Will -”

Tsunayoshi whines, shaking his head, and he waits patiently, his grip on the little Sky’s wrists careful until abruptly the room is full of his Flames again and the only saving grace is he routinely infuses his Flames into his clothes.

“Well done, gattino. You’ve got _lovely_ Flames; warm and comforting and very, very tempting.”

“But you’re still _dressed_.” The little Sky whines at him, and he ruffles his hair. “When I did that to Hayato it made him all pretty and naked.”

“And I’m not getting naked until your hole is ready for my cock, gattino. You might try and cram your fences and stuff it inside yourself before you’re good and ready.” The little Sky pouts, and he manhandles him gently, leaving him sprawled over his still sedated Storm, and nudging his legs apart. “Now if you’re doing this professionally, and you don’t have Flames, then this is the moment you stick a hose up your ass -” the little Sky squeaks, “- but we can cheat, so I’m going to skip to the next step. How did it feel when you tried to push into your pretty Storm?”

The pretty little Sky makes a small guilty sound and he kisses the back of his neck.

“It would have felt amazing for all of two or three thrusts, gattino; then it would have started to hurt you as much as it would your pretty Storm, unless you’ve been using the death grip to masturbate. Intimate chafing is unpleasant, which is why we go in for lube and stretching.” He slicks his fingers, and rubs one over the little pucker between the Sky’s cheeks and presses, making it hard to resist his entrance to what he’s fairly sure has only been an exit so far. His gattino squeaks and he adds a second finger; he’s impatient.

“It feels weird, Niccola -”

“- it won’t in a minute, gattino. And you’ve got a lot further to stretch; this isn’t even enough for your Storm to get his cock inside your cute ass.” He does curve his fingers to probe for the little Sky’s prostate though rather than skip straight to scissoring him and trying to fit a third finger in the tiny hole; now he’s gotten a tiny taste of his Flames, he desperately wants to cram his cock inside him. 

The pretty little thing arches and squeaks when he finds it and he presses the third finger in while Tsunayoshi’s distracted by the pleasure. He really shouldn’t be working him open so ruthlessly, but he defied anyone not to want the tiny Sky mewling on their cock as soon as humanly possible. 

“Niccola -” 

“Shhhh. You felt how good it was when I stroked your sweet spot. You’ll feel that good again when I put you on my cock, gattino. But you’re tempting me sorely, so be glad I’m a medic; it’s letting me cheat.” Tsunayoshi squirms on his fingers and he scissors them viciously. “And that will have to do. I’ll be generous with the slick and the Flames.” 

The little Sky whines, but doesn’t do more than whine or protest when he pulls his fingers out and slicks his cock thoroughly. 

Tsunayoshi is _brutally_ tight. It feels incredible; he’sbarely inside him. He pours his Lightning into making it hard for the boy to resist his cock, and he slides in slow and easy, his path well slicked and successfully hilts himself in a single motion. The little Sky makes an incoherent noise that’s probably pleasure, his ass spasming in protest at its brand new role.

“Does that feel good, gattino? You certainly feel very good on my end; I’m going to start moving in a moment, and I think that you’ll look very cute bouncing on my cock; if you squeal enough it might even wake your Storm up.” The frantic spasms of the muscles around his cock slow and he takes that as a cue to start moving; he moves slowly, thrusting into the little Sky carefully, twisting his Lightning further to make his little gattino hard to damage.

Tsunayoshi makes a sound that makes it clear that he’s very very happy that there’s something inside his ass, muscles clamping tight around his cock in a rhythmic fashion and he takes a moment to decide whether it’s an orgasm or just that the pretty little thing would be the star attraction in one of the family’s brothels.

“I think we’re going to add some more lube, and then I’m going to bugger you like you’re clearly meant to be buggered, gattino. If the Boss wouldn’t kill me, I’d be trying very hard to employ you as a courtesan.” The little Sky whines pitifully as he pulls out fully, and the mess he’s already made of him turns him on and makes him feel _very_ guilty. What had been a tight little pucker is now a gaping opening, pink and shiny with lube, and he is only going to make it messier before he closes it up again. (Watching it drip cum is going to be so pretty.)

He coats himself in more lube, and draws almost all of his Flames out of the little Sky’s ass and shoves himself back in; Tsunayoshi squeals, muscles spasming again and he rides the frantic bucking and squirming. He’s so big and his Sky so small that he doesn’t even need to _try_ to hit the pretty thing’s prostate; he can feel it throb against the base of his cock. Now he knows that the little Sky on his cock will enjoy everything as long as he has a cock in his hole, he allows himself to be thoroughly selfish and seek his own pleasure. 

If he wasn’t a Lightning, he’d have already sprayed it into his gattino’s pretty hole, but as he is, his pleasure could take _hours_ to seek if he was so inclined. Testing the little one’s stamina will have to wait though; he’ll need better lube and a comfortable frame to drape him over for a half-day session. Humming mischievously at the thought, he slides his hand beneath the pretty thing and finds a puddle of cum and a half-hard cock; he snorts. He’s definitely going to have to work on his stamina if his gattino is already fucked soft.

Settling his palm against his Sky’s lower abdomen, he presses to maximise the pleasure for his pretty gattino, and snaps his hips, releasing his own control. It only takes four strokes; the sheath around his cock quivers and spasms with every thrust, and he rams in deep and cums, sprawling over the little Sky for a moment before sighing and pulling out carefully. He replaces his cock with his fingers, feeling the soft skin inside his pretty gattino’s body, reassuring himself that he hasn’t done any damage. He hasn’t, and he’s amused to feel Mist Flames threading through the muscles; would he or his cousin just be able to pull the pretty little thing he’d just fucked onto their cock with no prep at all now he’d been opened? He’ll have to investigate that later, once he’s gotten the little Storm well-fucked as well.

Sun Flames mimic caffeine nicely - which is probably why so many Suns make it through medical school sane - and he doses his little gattino with them; adorably, the act of jerking upright finally has his cum start to drip from his gattino’s open hole, and he coaxes that muscle shut. (Though only that one; he’ll leave the imprint of his cock inside the pretty thing.)

“Niccola -”

“Ah. You liked it. A lot. In a different set of circumstances, I’d be making you a quite sincere job offer, gattino.” Tsunayoshi squeaks adorably. “But you have a different career lined up. So let’s ensure your Storm will be at least as keen on sex as you are. Do you want to watch while I fuck him, or fuck him yourself, gattino?” The little Sky goes abruptly Cloudy; he ruffles his hair. “It was an honest question, gattino. Neither option was the wrong choice. I do reserve the right to slide back inside your pretty hole to help you with rhythm if you can’t get your intuition to help, though.” Tsunayoshi grumbles, and he resists the urge to snicker.

“Why’s Hayato asleep still, Niccola?” He preens at the clearly affectionate lack of suffix. 

“I assume Reborn overestimated his body weight; I had to speed up your metabolism, too. Speaking of which, I’m going to leave a meal plan for you, gattino. You’re to follow it _precisely_. Doctor’s orders. You’re barely a hundred and ten pounds; you’ll struggle to reach your full growth without eating more protein. I’ll leave one for Hayato, too. Now. I’ll wake Hayato up when you’ve put your cock in him, gattino, so get some lube on those little fingers and play with his pretty ass.” He sinks his Flames into Hayato carefully as his gattino slicks his fingers and eases one into his little Storm.

“He’s so tight, Niccola.”

“As were you, yet I got my cock into you without it hurting, didn’t I?” Tsunayoshi turns and squeaks, and he grins. “You hadn’t realised how big I was, had you?”

“Hiiieee. That went inside me?!”

“It fitted _beautifully_. We’ll have to insert it in you regularly for both of our enjoyment, gattino. Now does that make you a little more confident about putting your cute little cock in your Storm safely?” The little Sky nods. “Now, make sure your Storm’s hole is slick, and gaping just a little bit; you want it to stay open and relaxed even when you pull your fingers out. And before you say anything I cheated; I made it Hard for you to resist taking my cock, gattino. You couldn’t have prevented me from hilting myself even if you’d wanted to.” 

“How many fingers should I -”

“As many as will fit, gattino. You’re Cloudy enough you might fill all the available space.” Tsunayoshi glares at him, and he lets his lips curl. “You’ve got tiny hands, gattino. Even if you get distracted and accidentally fist his cute little hole, he’ll still be tight for your cock.” He sprawls on the bed next to the unconscious form of his gattino’s Storm and strokes his cock lazily, contemplating how best to ensure his gattino bounces on it regularly; perhaps he could persuade Timoteo that his heir needed some grounding in the nuances of the Family?

“He’s staying open a little bit, Niccola. Shall I?”

“Let me pull the sedative out; once I have, if you rub his prostate he should come round nicely. Be prepared for him to buck like your big brother’s namesake; just let him fuck himself on your arm, gattino.” Tsunayoshi squeaks and he pushes the sedative out of Hayato’s system, leaving the Storm moaning and up on his hands and knees, the little Sky’s arm fairly deep in his Guardian’s ass. “Pretty; can I teach your Hayato to suck cock, gattino, or should I keep my hands to myself?”

His gattino growls at him, which is adorable; he keeps his hands on his cock so he isn’t tempted to make use of the pretty open hole.

“Now pull your hand out carefully; your pretty Storm will squeal if you do it wrong. When it’s out, you should just be able to shove your cock in and ride him like a one-trick pony.” Tsunayoshi gives him the stink eye, and he grins. “Make your hand into this shape -” he demonstrates, “- rather than this one.” He curls his hand into a fist. “Unless, of course, you’re trying to make Hayato make a very high pitched sound and Activate his Sun Flames on a conscious level.”

“Hiiieee!” The little gattino pulls his hand free, making the Storm whine, and wriggle like a cat in heat, bright red and absolutely desperate for a cock. 

“Jyuudaime?”

“Put your cock in him before he self-combusts, gattino. Or if you’ve gone soft, or can’t figure it out, I’m sure I can help.” He strokes his cock pointedly, and his gattino scowls at him and shoves into his Storm with indecent haste, dragging a yowl that’s ninety-percent pleasure when he forces himself into the pretty silver-haired boy. “Gently, gattino. Remember, we’re supposed to be teaching him to _like_ sex enough he could empathise with people who do it for work because they _want_ to.”

“It’s _Jyuudaime_.” He rolls his eyes, and strokes his cock thoughtfully.

“Which is why I was going to break you in, brat. You need to know that sex with _anyone_ can feel very, very good, not just sex with your Sky. But we’ll make do. Are you sure I can’t have his mouth, gattino? He should learn to suck as well as be fucked if he’s such a subby little thing -” which, given he’d spread his legs for his gattino who barely knew what to do with his cock, he clearly is. Tsunayoshi grumbles at him, but doesn’t flare Cloudy, presumably because he’s got Hayato massaging his cock and he takes it as permission.

Tugging Hayato towards him, just slowly enough to not pull him off his gattino’s cock - he didn’t want him to slip Cloudy again, at least not until he’d gotten his own cock in Hayato’s mouth. Predictably Hayato opens his mouth to protest and he hardens his skin and applies pressure to the back of the little Storm’s head. The only thing prettier than the little Storm’s mouth stretched around his fat cock head will probably be his gattino’s, and he pets the boy.

“Don’t worry; I fit in your Sky beautifully, Hayato, and I’m a Lightning. This is going down your throat soon enough.” He laces his hands in the Storm’s hair, hardens the boy’s palate, and feeds his cock into the tight hot hole he’d been given permission to use. He barely gets a third inside before he has to stop temporarily. “Don’t worry about Hayato, gattino; I’ll make sure he doesn’t choke on my cock more than he’ll learn to like; concentrate on pounding his ass the way it clearly needs to be pounded. Remember how hard I used your pretty hole and how good it felt?”

He gets another sceptical look from his gattino, but the pretty thing snaps his hips and Hayato gasps and is shoved forward and he gets exactly what he wanted from his goad; his cock head forces its way into a space almost as tight as his gattino’s ass, and he fucks the Storm’s throat lazily, using his Flames to stop him from choking on it. He _feels_ it when Tsunayoshi gets his angle right; mostly because he’s suddenly root deep in Hayato’s mouth, and the little Sky doesn’t last long once his Storm starts to convulse with pleasure. Nor does he; he’s been holding off on his pleasure since he’d gotten his cock head past the pretty silver-haired boy’s palate and into his throat.

Hayato is dazed, and clearly pleased with his own state when he’s eased off his cock, and he and Tsunayoshi manhandle the Storm up the bed; he leans in, and ignoring his gattino’s snarls, coaxes the pretty-but-slack opening to the boy’s body to close up enough that there wasn’t going to be a wet patch. “If you’re so worried about his virtue, why don’t you nap between us, gattino. Then the only ass at risk is yours, and you know you like my cock inside it, don’t you?”

He half expects a protest, but the little Sky wraps himself around his Storm, leaving him enough space, and he settles in behind him, his soft cock pressed comfortably between his gattino’s ass cheeks, a silent invitation to slide back inside when he’s ready for round three that thoroughly amuses him.

* * *

“Hmph. I should have expected that, I suppose. Stupid Dame-Tsuna and his tendency to adopt everyone he touches. Damned curse stopping me from educating them myself.” Leon flicks his nose, and he growls; the small chameleon transforming into a ringing sat-phone. He’s tempted to throw his companion, but that won’t resolve the situation. “Timoteo! Is there anything in the treaty with the Cavallone that precludes Niccola being transferred to Namimori as one of Tsunayoshi’s tutors? I misjudged, and he’s rather attached -” he doesn’t mention he means the attachment literally; when he’d stopped watching at the point when the Ninth Lightning had been sleepily attempting to reinsert himself into his student.


End file.
